I. Field
The following description relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly to systems and methods for independently coding and modulating separate portions of data packets.
II. Background
In order to address the issue of increasing bandwidth requirements that are demanded for wireless communications systems, different schemes are being developed to allow multiple user terminals to communicate with a single access point by sharing the channel resources while achieving high data throughputs. Multiple Input, Multiple Output (MIMO) technology represents one such approach that has recently emerged as a popular technique for the next generation communication systems. MIMO technology has been adopted in several emerging wireless communications standards such as the Institute of Electrical Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standard. IEEE 802.11 denotes a set of Wireless Local Area Network (WLAN) air interface standards developed by the IEEE 802.11 committee for short-range communications (e.g., tens of meters to a few hundred meters).
Next generation 802.11 systems will potentially use 8 to 16 transmit antennas. Maximum mean square error (MMSE) successive interference cancellation (SIC) receivers can achieve the capacity of MIMO systems provided a Multi-codeword (MCW) transmitter is used. However, MCW transmitters with MMSE SIC receivers incur prohibitively large memory and complexity, especially when the number of antennas is large. As wireless systems start to grow, there is a need to reduce the large memory requirements and processor complexity.